Time and time again
by FerrumVigro
Summary: Twenty-five small facts about Draco Malfoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, J.K Rowling does, and I'm not making anything from this. I know fic's like this have been done before but I wanted to have a go...I've taken nothing from other fic's like this ive read, i dont do that.

Spoilers: All Harry Potter books.

A/N:I apologize for any mistakes and what-not. I'm not a writer but I have a go now and then. Draco's one of my fav characters so i did this about him, I've tried not to make it too OC.

Summary: Twenty-five small facts about Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Time and time again._

**1.**He always wished he'd continued the violin. When he was eight years old his father told him he could either continue learning to play the violin or he could take up Quidditch.

He had been good at the violin and he'd loved the feel of the music in his ears and wood under his chin. But he was never good at Quidditch; he hated the sport. Years later he would sneak through the manor after his parents had retired to bed and he would go to the ballroom where he had practised.

He never could remember the strings or melodies, but he never forgot how he'd rocked with the music as it played through him.

**2.**He wished for many years that his parents had send him to Durmstrang. There were nights when he had sat up alone in the common room and thought about what would be if he had went. Sometimes he was grateful he was a Hogwarts student.

**3.**Albus Dumbledore scared him. He never had liked the twinkle in those deep blue eyes; it made him feel like the man knew something he didn't.

**4.**He loved his father. Lucius was a cruel man in many ways, but he always was a good father and loyal husband. And not matter what others said or thought; Draco knew that if he grew to be like his father, he'd be ok.

**5.**Hermione Granger amazed him, he admired her knowledge and bravery; but he'd rather die than ever admit it. He always wished he'd hexed her after she slapped him in third year, it wasn't just his face that got hurt; his ego was bruised worst than his cheek.

**6.**He first met Astoria when he was fourteen; he met her at the Quidditch World Cup. She was only a girl of eleven, dressed in dark robes, leaning over the barrier shouting abuse at the players. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes unlike the rest of her family who were all blond haired and green eyed; Draco had mused that she might be adopted. But after watching her shout at the Bulgarian keeper with wonderfully foul language fit for a drunk, Draco knew she was her father's daughter for she had inherited his passion for Quidditch and foul mouth along with it.

He had made his way to the Top-box thinking that it would be interesting to have a conversion with Astoria Greengrass and count how many times she cursed.

**7.**His biggest fear was aloneness. He surrounded himself with those who he knew would follow him without question and he made himself known by bulling and bragging about his rich powerful father.

It never helped though. But sometimes it made him feel good to know that others were alone too.

**8.**He cried when his father was finally arrested. He spent the train ride home thinking of how those who went to Azkaban turned out insane and he was reminded of Bellatrix who would be at the manor when he returned. He wanted to hex her when he saw her; he never liked Bellatrix.

**9.**For his twelfth birthday his father got him a place on the Slytherin Quidditch team along with a new broomstick. It was the worst birthday present he'd ever received.

**10.**Getting the Dark Mark was painful, very bloody painful. Like having thousand of knifes stuck into your flesh while your arm was set alight. But he closed his eyes along with his mouth and bit his lip while thinking of how he'd live through the next year. His father was gone and he was the man of the Malfoy family; he wished he were dead in those moments.

**11.**During his sixth year, the year of his task, he thought about killing himself each night before he went to sleep. He just wanted it to end; the pain and responsibility, the lives of his family on his shoulders and the horror of what would happen if he failed, what would happen if he succeeded…

He never found the courage to lift his wand to his own throat and he knew then that Harry Potter was a better man than he would ever be.

**12.**He always wished he had never hesitated in killing Dumbledore; always wished he had never listened to the old man. Because since then he thinks of 'what ifs' and 'could of's'.

**13.**Snakes were strange animals. No legs, no arms, only a head, tail and long body. Draco had liked their eyes as a child, he'd liked how they could hook and unhook their mouths so they could swallow animals of all sizes. But after the first time he watched Nagini eat, he hated snakes and they disturbed him. Afterward he would wish he had never looked at her eyes.

**14.**Astoria helped him more than she would ever know. While he was at Hogwart during the war he was quiet and depressed, not himself; unstable, would be a good word. He was alone and afraid, the walls he had build around himself were damaged and wore. But little fifteen-year-old Astoria had always found a way to make him smile. She helped him in little ways; she would have sat up with him well into the night and talked about this and that as he listened carefully. She had spent all her free time with him, talking, laughing, and even walking the hallways with him while the Carrows were torturing others. If he was ever put in detention, which was literally pure torture, she would've joined him and when he asked her why, she'd reply that she didn't want him to be alone.

He fell in love with her then.

**15,**He wished time and time again that Crabbe had listened to him. When he thought about it he felt angry; for it was the only and first time Crabbe chosen not to listen to him; and it ended with him dead.

He often thought that, just perhaps, the stupid boy dissevered to die.

**16.**As his family sat in the great hall whilst the rest of the wizarding world rejoiced, he had silently cried, he wasn't ashamed when his father saw his wet cheeks or care that the rest of the hall looked at them with hate. He had smiled when he saw his father hug his mother and kiss her head while whispering 'We've got each other.'

And that was all the mattered to Draco then.

**17.**Draco never grew to love Quidditch, not like Astoria did anyway. He liked to talk and read about the techniques and basics of the game but he stopped playing it in his sixth year and never thought about returning. But he still watched the matches and he found that he loved the sport in his own way if he was sitting pleasantly on a seat with Astoria standing in front of him screaming at the players flying by.

He loved it when she turned around, face red from shouting, and sat next to him murmuring 'What a bloody fuckwit.'

He grew to truly love Quidditch but never as much as Astoria.

**18.**He once saw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in Diagon Alley while he was out shopping for a birthday present for his father. He had to remind himself that he didn't owe Harry Potter anything and that his nose still felt different after Weasley had punched him.

He'd settled with a nod in greeting which they all returned before he exited the shop.

He still didn't like Harry bloody Potter.

**19.**Astoria was the one who first made a move in their relationship. She'd asked him to be her partner for her graduation ball but made it clear that they would go as friends. She'd wrote to him in the week approaching and told him that she didn't want him to stave on the day; because she liked when he had stubble and for him to wear his hair long and not in a tail.

He had done so without question and with curiosity, but that night when she kissed him beside the lake; everything just fell into place.

**20.**He asked Astoria to marry him three years later on the day Ireland played Spain in the Quidditch World Cup. It was the first time she willingly missed a Quidditch match and dragged him back to bed, but only after saying 'Yes'. Draco could say it was the best day of his life. Ireland won.

**21.**When his wife found out he had played the violin as a child she had insisted that he learn to play again. He had been against it, not wanting to think about how good he could have been of he'd kept at it, but when she bought him a violin for Christmas he couldn't push down the desire to play again.

It took many, many months for him to learn it all, but soon Malfoy manor was echoing with beautiful melodies and sweet music and he could be found walking the ballroom with his violin under his chin.

**22.**The second time Astoria missed a Quidditch match was because she went into labour as she sat in the Top-box just before the game started, himself and another off-duty healer took her straight to St. Mungo's. He had sat in the tiny waiting room for hours listening to his wife scream and curse colourfully.

He counted sixty-four and understood why the healers looked so white.

**23.**Scorpius was a horrid name. But his mother and father insisted upon it saying that it would keep the family tradition alive and Astoria liked it because she knew of the constellation. He agreed and as little Scorpius grew, he came to love the name because it was that of his son.

**24.**When Scorpius was six he asked his father if he could teach him how to fly, Draco knew then that he had inherited his mother's love for the game, so he brought his son the best broom there was and pointed him to the woman who bore him.

**25****.**He knew many people in his life, knew of the things they had and things they had done. He knew Harry Potter, the savour of the wizarding world, was happily married and with three children; he knew Hermione Granger, the bookworm, finally got through to Ron Weasley, the one who was loyal to the end, and that they both were somewhere happy and content with a boy and girl of their own.

He knew that Goyle had married and that Blaise had three boys and one wife (one which he didn't plan one making disappear), he knew Longbottom was no longer the nervous boy he had went to school with but was a Hogwarts teacher and a husband.

As he had grown and made his way through life, Draco had met a lot of people and done many things; some were things he was proud of, others mistakes which shamed him. He knew how most of those he had grown-up with turned out, and most turned out happy in the end. And he was grad because they all deserved as much.

At night he would look over at his wife and think of their son and he would know and swear on his grave; that he was the happiest of them all.

* * *

_The whole draco violin thing...i don't know, shouldn't snobby, rich pureblood children not be made play an instrument..._

_Reviews are nice...if ya like..._

_H.WolfxXx_


End file.
